The Strays
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Two of the most influential wastelanders are drawn by a mysterious radio signal. Only to find a sole survivor of the elite unit. Courier Six, Raul, ED-E, The lone Wanderer, Fawkes, Dogmeat and the stray hunter unite.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Raul, will try to fix that car up..."

"I'm sure Boone and Arcade could help out, boss."

"Maybe even Lily!" Six joked.

"She would, wouldn't she dear-y!" Raul joked, imitating their night kin friend.

"Come on Raul let's head back to the strip get their help."

"Beep beep!"

"You to ED-E!"

After a few hour walk the three arrived back at the strip. With sore feet and the setting sun the two were eager to go up into the pent house of the lucky thirty eight. Victor the cowboy robot greeted Six when the two arrived up in the pent house.

"Hello Dear-y!" Lily greeted, gripping Six in a rib cracking hug.

"Hello Lily!"

"Hello Boone!" Raul greeted.

The Sniper tilted his head, in recognition of the Ghoul. Cassidy looked up from her terminal and waved to six and Raul. Raul sat down at the table and continued the discussion with arcade about what was best for the wasteland. After a few moments they were interrupted by ED-E playing a old audio log. Six sat down beside Veronica, placing his helmet gently on the small table beside them. Rex came rushing to great his master, with a warm droll covered tongue.

"So find the cause of the signal?" Veronica asked.

Six commanded Rex to sit, the cyber dog laid down at his boots. "Yeah it's way out on the east cost, some where called 'new York'. Raul thinks he saw a car he could fix up to drive us there." Veronica smiled, the brother hood had tried and failed many times in repairing a military vehicle hidden within the deeper levels of hidden valley's bunker.

"You know what, Six I can pull some strings and get you a few parts from the brother hood."

"Thanks Veronica, just don't do anything unnecessary. I'm sure Boone, Arcade, Lily and I can get what we need." Six suggested.

Veronica smiled, "What did you think I was going to do? Sleep with a engineer to acquire entrance to our stock."

Six's cheeks blushed, as a nervous smile appeared on his face. Veronica continued the joke, "Actually now that I think about I've all ways wanted to try a guy out." Six's jaw hung low and he was speechless. Veronica smiled, then spoke, "Relax, Six I'm only tugging your chain. I'm sure if I just ask they would just want some recordings from over there. Now the real question is who are you bringing?"

"I was thinking ED-E and Raul. Raul to keep the car going. ED-E to record our visit." Six affirmed.

Veronica gave a agreeing nod, "At dinner tonight bring it up to everyone," Six nodded, he liked the sound of the plan.

[The Lone Wanderer]

"So we are walking all the way to there?" Fawkes asked.

"Yeah- why'd you ask?" Sophie said digging through her pack again. She picked it up and moved it through her megaton shack, to the second floor.

"Well, We have no idea how north we need to go. It unsettles me a bit..."

"You unsettled?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah - I have only been in the capital wasteland all my life and I only left the vault a few months ago when I met you." Fawkes said pulling a nuka-cola from the fridge.

"Well I have been out only slightly longer then you, I think it's exciting. Besides what else could we face tougher then Death claws and don't tell me your afraid of them cause I've seen you rip one apart with your bare hands." Sophie said, she moved into her room.

"Well, that was because the death claw was busy with you."

"Don't ever say 'death claw was busy with me' ever again." Sophie called, "It's sounds a lot more dirty then you think, Fawkes."

"Only cause you took it that way!" Fawkes called back.

"Just shut up and pack," Sophie called poking her head from her room.

"Anyways, why are you changing?" Fawkes asked, pulling his bag out from under the couch.

"Because I need to change, I've been in that jumpsuit for about three weeks." Sophie called.

"I didn't need to know that." Fawkes said.

The two carried on silently, both preparing for the long walk. Fawkes had found a Brahmin which he begun packing with food and water. Dog meat and Gob from the saloon gave him a hand. Sophie had changed into combat armour and had gathered weapons, ammo and a few treats for Dog meat. The two had attracted the Brotherhood's attention. The brother hood sent with them a modified enclave eyebot to follow and film their march North.

What no one realised now was that two of the most influential and powerful wastelanders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes.**

 **Hey guys, I preordered Fallout 4 and am super mega hyped for Fallout 4. Played every one except Tactics and Brotherhood of steel. So I you're hyped tell This Guy!**

Chapter 2

[Stray Hunter]

Oh shit. What ever happened. I'm fairly sure my legs broken. Oh yeah, the dragon fly crashed. Where was the other Stray Hunters. I'm alone. I'm scared. I'm in pain. What's a positive? I'm alive. I'm fairly sure my distress beacons still playing. My carbines still attached to the strap, which is still on me on a side note. I quick feel to find my helmet still was on. I found the light toggle button. The light shined out, illuminating the piece of wing that I was crushed under. My body was relatively free, except for my leg. Which was caught at the ankle at amazing pain. I placed my hands ready to push myself free. With the cracking and churning of metal I pushed myself free. I laid back. Catching my breath and letting the pain die down.

Alright time for business.

What's working?

Gas mask helmet? Check.

Light? Check.

Me? Check.

Dragon Fly? No.

Team? Let's check.

So Stray Hunters, we work in teams of six. There were two teams on that dragon fly transport. And it had to be me who was the lucky one to survive. I didn't feel so lucky. It was dark down here. Only light was that of sunlight seeping through the hole and my helmet light. I checked my Pip Boy, which took a second to reposition itself. I'm in New York. Jesus Christ. I learnt about this place being a thriving metropolis in school. Almost like Melbourne. But now from what I can now it got screwed over by the nuclear war. Let's hope I don't run into any mutants. My first recon mission I ran into this bear thing, that had taken a whole clip to put down.

Other then that attack. My stay in America had been rather uneventful except for now. Some people had attacked the dragon fly with a missile launcher now I was here. Alone. In the dark. If my team mates were dead, I think I might take some of there gear to insure my survival. A another helmet light from Terry. Bruce's pistols and belt of pouches. Sues food and water canteens. To finish it all off Sandra's modified rifle as a back up. Having two helmet lights certainly helped my mind set keep positive. If I was lucky Boomerang squad of dragon flies would pick up the distress beacon.

I wondered over to the other side of the smoking wreck. On the war must have been some pre war fuse box. Open and empty now, I'm assuming there was some unfortunate survivor that would have clawed through that box for parts. America was certainly hit a lot harder by the war then Australia. I could only think that I must have been in one of those sub way train lines. In school we had seen photos from before the war, or lighted shining tunnels. My god, which way was out? I had a coin in my pocket, heads right tails left. As it spun in air my heart raced. My fate was in the coins spin.

Heads.

I began to carefully tread along.

[Courier Six]

Radio new Vegas host Mr New Vegas was keeping the moral of Six high. Raul thought all they needed was some fuel and a battery. Boone luckily had some fuel stored in his home in Novac. So now Six and his friends had been looking around for a battery large enough to power the car. Raul had the idea of jury rigging a set of assorted power cells together with a few old batteries he had lying around. Arcade thought the idea would work and assisted on helping Raul. Raul agreed and the two got busy working. Six had gone with ED-E along the highway, walking north checking each car along it for components that would be useful.

"Remember the divide?" Six asked forgetting this ED-E wasn't with him. ED-E beeps though.

"Been quiet at least, no raiders, no nothing. Just you, me and Mr New Vegas looking for a battery."

ED-E beeps.

Six lays his rifle against a car and lifts the bonnet. He begins to strip away what he deems useful and loads it into his pack. ED-E takes watch, watching the highway's road as it stretches over the horizon. Six could see the outline of another two people walking over the highway. All he could tell of these figures one was taller then the other and they were walking towards him.

Six took the binoculars from around his neck and looked straight at the pair.

A boy and some shiny looking robot, they were coming his way. The boy was armed with what seemed a pair of swords and a carbine on his back. While the robot was unarmed. The boy's armour looked to be to good for a raider and the robot lead six to believe it could be a brother hood member.

Six quickly packed his gear and swung the heavy pack on to his back and picked up his anti material riffle, just in case these two were hostile. Sweat began to soak six's face beneath the helmet.

They were close enough now for Six to make out clearly. The robot was a shiny black with two blue eyes and fins ether side of its head. The boy was wearing a matte black armour with a few yellow high lights.

They were certainly not raiders to Six. Six paused and decided he would wave to them. Six dropped a hand from his rifle and cautiously waved his hand in level with his head.

The boy saw it and waved back.

Six felt the weight of worry lifted and walked towards them.

He noticed the boys eyes were a unusual yellow colour.

"G'day mate!" The boy called.

"Hello?" Six said back.

ED-E beeped reminding Six of the danger that could come from any where.

The boy stopped a few feet away form Six drew his carbine and aimed for six.

"DUCK!" He called.

Six did as told spinning around behind him as he fell to the ground.

The boys carbine furiously spat lead.

Six saw that it was a death claw running starlight for them. He drew back his bolt, the death claw was to close now, it knocked his rifle as he fired.

"No! No! No!" Six called as the death claw turned his attention on him.

The sound of boots striking the pavement took both Six and the death claw's attention. The boy had laid his carbine on the ground and drew both of the swords and now was charging towards the death claw.

The death claw swiped over six for the boys leg. He spun, turning against the death claws arm. The sound of blade slashing through flesh scared Six. Beside Six dropped one of the death claws clawed hands. Over head flew a blue energy shot. Almost like a plasma shot but faster.

The death claw fell a top of Six.

Six screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is Novaa, I have located my first champion. Next destination the Washington D.C ruins."

[The Lone Wanderer]

Sarah smiled. Fresh water tastes great she thought, well compared to the stale nuka cola she had been drinking the past few days. Fawkes and her now stood at the edge of a deep ditch, it ran either way past the horizon. Sarah could here the ticking of her rad counter, she guessed what ever caused it had radiation coming at of the wazoo.

"We going around this trench?" Fawkes asked.

"We have to, the signal is coming from that way." Sarah said.

"How then?" Fawkes asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't you or dog meat could safely cross with out getting some serious rad poisoning."

"I know," Sarah sat down laying her rifle beside her.

"I can't believe you're still wearing your jumpsuit." Fawkes said sitting down.

"I got three, two modified and one is a lot thicker."

"Why do you have so many?"

"Well, Fawkes, how many did you have?"

"HEY!" Some one yelled from the other side.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"I think it was that guy." Fawkes said pointing across the gap.

Sarah looked through her rifle's scope. She had no time as a prick sensation was felt at her gut. She looked down to see a small amount of blood and a dart sticking from her gut. Fawkes distressed calls becalmed slurred. Sarah fell back, on to the ground, feeling the sensation of tired ness. The world blurred around her and she passed out.

[Stray Hunter]

I made it. I was out. Well I could see day light. I appeared to be in a a shopping centre, odd place for it. Behind me was a old subway station, one of the three entrances blocked by a collapse of rubble and twisted metal. It created a odd sensation of unease. To my right was a old shop, most of the shelves had been knocked over. One ancient rusted nuka cola still flickered on in the corner. Americans loved that shit, I never liked the taste. For shits and giggles I actually walked over and checked if it had any thing left. To my luck a coin lay on the ground, I picked it up and put it in the machine. A churn of ancient metal and out came a bottle. I couldn't help but to giggle, the bottle still looked ok, the black liquid inside. Well black and stagnant. I put it in my back pack.

I had a quick search of the small shop. Nothing important, a couple of empty packets and a sad story. In the back room laid a skeleton, with a pistol in its splayed out bones hand. I guessed he shot himself, by the hole in the top. Well, at least you know your doing better then this poor guy. Probably survived the bombs and had nothing left. Nothing much else in the area, other then a pamphlet book with a map, that I shoved in my pocket. I didn't know the time. My helmets internal clock wasn't set for America's time. Everything here was very tragic. The cars were smashed and looked like they had been through hell and back. The buildings were worst. The wind howled around. I felt alone. Couldn't help the feeling of unrest, my grip tightened on the carbine.

I was hungry. What did I have. A bottle of I-rather-not-drink nuka cola, maybe two weeks of rational packs, few litres of water and oh what luck half a pack of mentants. I started by swallowing some mentants, to clear my head and then had a rational sip of water. When I say sip, I mean tongue dip. I pulled out on of the ration packs, each contained assortment of things. This one contained a bag of dried Apple chunks and some other things. I put the bag of dried Apple in my pocket and sealed the ration pack, then put it back in my back pack. Judging by the position of the sun I would guess I would have an hour to get ready for night and eat my dried Apple. First things first, make a plan and have a Apple chunk.

I needed somewhere in closed, that I can feel safe from the elements and possibly more. Maybe a basement some where. Had another Apple chunk and headed down the street. Actually screw the basement, I'm going high. These buildings were all at least five floors tall, pick one and head on up. I choose one and began climbing the stairs, sealing every door I could behind me. Surprisingly the room I choose still had curtains to draw and glass. My guess this was a hotel before shit it the fan. I dragged a bed frame from another room and used it to barricade the door. Then used the one already in my room to cover part of the window. By the time I was done the sun was just about setting. I pulled off my helmet and turned on its lights. It was dim but I could make due.

Next I just had to set up my swag. For those who don't know, it's like mini tent with a bed. I dragged it to a corner, one where I could see out the window easily while still being covered by the swag. Not risking anything I pulled everything in my swag. Still had a lot of the Apple chunks, found that out when I pulled the bag from my pocket. I decided to catalogue everything I had while I relaxed.

Stuff I have:

My Swag.

Food and water.

Two guns.

My pack.

Four hundred rounds plus forty in each gun.

Small first aid kit.

My gear.

The specialist kit.

Apple chunks.

I ate my last Apple chunk for the night. Still had heaps. Tucked in and relaxed. For how scared I was, how bad this day had been and I was still wearing majority of my gear, I got to sleep real easy. Good deep, dreamless sleep. From basic training, I have memories how uncomfortable these swags were, but tonight I was loving this god send.

I awoke. Man I slept good. Wait, where was I? I could feel my pack on my back and my weapon across my lap. Someone had moved me. I reached to rub the sleep from my eyes only to bang my gloved hands into my helmet. Idiot. How didn't you feel this thing. In sure terror I realised I wasn't the only one who had just woken up from a sleep. To my right there was a blonde haired girl dressed in a blue jumpsuit. To my left was a person dressed in black riot gear, two glowing red eyes the focused on me. The girl rolled in her sleep. The riot gear clad person drew a large revolver from his hip.

In a panicked horror I squirmed.

"Don't shoot, I'm friendly I swear!"

I didn't realise it but I kicked the gun to him accidentally.

"Don't be so loud... HOLY SHIT! IM FRIENDLY!" The girl cried waking up.

Still the riot gear clad person was aiming the gun at me.

"Prove your friendly," It was a guy.

"Want some apple chunks?" I asked reaching into my bag.

"I ate earlier today I'm fine." He said.

"Could I have some?" The girl asked.

I reached in and pulled out a handful, she held her hand and I put them there.

"I thought apples went extinct after the bombs dropped," She said.

"They did on this continent, I'm surprised there's humans still around," I said.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing you two only recently left a vault," the guy said.

She swallowed as she nodded.

"Actually I'm not from a vault, I don't know much about them..." I said.

"That's impossible, you must be second generation. Judging from your clothing you from the New Californian Republic," He said.

"No, I'm not from California."

"Wait this guy could be from out of country, let me guess, ummm... England?" She guessed, eating another Apple chunk.

"No, I'm Australian..."

"I never heard about that place when I was in the vault," The guy said.

"At my home in Megaton I have a old book of prewar maps, my vault's teachers never mentioned Australia." The girl said.

"What vault are you from?" The guy asked.

"101. Where are you from?"

"22."

"I'm Sarah," Said the girl.

"Courier 6." The guy said.

"You can call me Hunter..."

"Why do you two not have names?" Sarah asked, downing another Apple chunk.

"I can't remember due to a injury, so I stuck with my work name," Six said.

"I prefer Hunter over the name me parents gave me," I said.

I stood up and stretched. I offered a hand up to Sarah. She took and pulled her self from the ground. On the back of her jumpsuit the number 101 had been sown in. She pulled on her back pack and shouldered the weathered carbine. Six got up and pulled on his back pack and the large weathered rifle.

"How badly hit was Australia?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing like this, about half a dozen struck down in the central deserts."

"Got lucky," Six said.

"So where are we heading?" I asked.

"I've got a signal to track-"

"Me too!" Sarah said interrupting.

Both checked the wrist computers they wore.

"That's odd, it says the signal is coming from..." Sarah said, pushing me aside, "wait it's you!"

"You two have been tracking my distress beacon, I thought only other Strays would get it?" I said confused.

"Your wrist computers must be picking up my beacons emergency frequency."

"Seems about right, Six you getting a map on yours?" Sarah asked.

"No only local, it's a very small proximity."

"I wish I had my Fawke-er, make me feel a little better," Sarah said.

"What?" I asked.

"My super mutant friend, his name is Fawkes."

"Wait there's mutated humans?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, a lot of different ones." Six said.

"You got super mutants," Sarah began.

"From what I know there's a heap of different super mutant sub species." Six said.

"There's ghouls."

"Feral and..."

"Sarah, Six wait I need to write this stuff down for my expedition notes..."

I pulled the small note book form my back pocket.

A howl, a almost human howl rang out from below us.

"Maybe later..." Sarah said.

"What was that?" Six asked.

"I don't really want to know." I said.

Six pulled the revolver back out. He opened it up, full of large bullets. He held that in one hand and had a miniature chain saw in the other hand. Sarah held a suppressed carbine with a small ACOG scope. I choked my bull pulp carbine.

"Be carefully, stay quiet." Six states in a commanding tone.

I nodded. These two knew there stuff. They were locals after all. They both treaded softly and walked together.

"Let's try and avoid wasting ammo, take it slow and quietly..." Sarah said.

"I prefer to shoot first, then shoot some more," Six chuckled quietly.

We came to a stair way, it was blocked by some rubble and remains of a cupboard. Light shined in from a metal grill that covered the rooms windows. It was almost like a prison cell. Six shook his head and pointed to the door on the other side of the room, a lone door was our way out. He opened being careful and slow, Sarah peered into the increasing gap until she held the door back.

"I see a few ghouls," She whispered.

"Let me see," I said peering into the gap.

They were like zombies in those old movies I had watched. The eyes were sunken and any trace of human emotion was replaced with the urge of hunger. It rasped as it scanned the room. It's jaw hung open and as it swung it's head around the jaw seemed to wobble. It made me feel sick, not the thing itself but the tragedy of what that person would have gone through. Remains of a dress, tatters that hung from the shoulders. Holes making it more akin to Swiss cheese then clothes.

Sarah lead the way moving slowly behind a over turned table. I however wanted the kill shot. I raised my carbine, crosshairs over its bald head. Six pulled barrel down and shook his head.

"Slowly, quietly..."

I followed him, crouching low to the ground, but I couldn't stop looking at the sad state of the creature. I made the decision to record it for a few seconds, using my helmet cam. It spun around and I ducked low, back behind the table. Six jabbed me in the back. No sound came from my boots silently and quickly stepping into another over turned table. I could see more of the creatures moving in, all rasping and wheezing. Sarah scared me as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We may have to fight our way out, I'm not seeing a way we can sneak past..." Sarah whispered.

"Speaking my language..." Six said.

"Alright on the count of three we start shooting," They nodded.

"1,"

"2,"

"3."

I stood up and put a shot into the first sad creature. The flash of the muzzle blurred my vision. Sarah fired in a fully automatic mode, I preferred to be accurate with a semiautomatic setting.

"Oh shit! RUN!" Six said.

"Why?"

I am an idiot. There was a fast moving horde of these creatures coming straight at us. I turned and ran, Sarah followed. Six cut through one with his miniature chain saw and followed after Sarah and I. One blocked our path, I put a shot through its skull. Sarah ran into, knocking the corpse to the floor, then firing a few into its head.

"Guys through here!" Six threw himself through a window. I dived through. We were a few floors up and I landed hard, but in a roll minimising possible damage to myself. I helped Six up as Sarah landed. Six pulled a weathered grenade from his pocket and hurled it to the window we had only dived from seconds earlier. The explosion rang out, engulfing the window in flames. My ears rang for a few seconds, pained at first but irritable later. A body fell from the window, it was kicking as the flames burnt it away. I walked over slowly and put a shot though it's skull.

"Everyone still alive?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"Fine," Six said.

"Me too," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes.

Hey Audience, who would like to see some other Fallout protagonists in this? Like The chosen one (Fallout 2) Who I recon if was in, This would be at least 60. The sole survivor (Fallout 4) who could be expanded (insert winning faction here)'s territory north. Or if you let me do some bullshit, e.g time travel or even cryo freezing, The Vault dweller in his prime ready to kick some ass. Or even the warrior (Fallout: Brother hood of steel) but he would be a tad hard to do.

Also it's kind of tradition in my story now, ask the character questions and they'll answer.

Authors notes over.

Chapter 4.

"What exactly were those things?" Hunter spat.

Six turned his shoulder, bowing his helmeted head down towards his plucky companion.

"They were human..." He said grimly.

Sarah kicked up the dirt, bit her lip and bowed her head. It was a grime subject that she preferred not to think of. They were human, a very long time ago.

Six continued, drawing a deep respectful tone, "radiation does that too people, they're brains are rotted but there still there. No matter how twisted a ghoul is, they are human, just they're driven by the most primal instincts. It's a just another casualty of the Great War..."

Sarah nodded. Continuing the somber tone of six she spoke, "It's sad. But not all ghouls are that way, Hunter." Her tone evolved into more of a parental down speaking, "some got lucky and are tremendously old. I met one who had been around since the days before the resource wars."

"I do too and I would like to see him again," Six said, in a grunt.

"You guys got all your gear?" Sarah asked.

Six briefly looked down at himself. A moment later he looked back to Sarah, giving a nod. Hunter did the same, missing a few bullets from shooting the ghouls, but had the rest of his admittedly low supplies.

"I've got everything I had," He said, slinging the rifle to his side, then pulling his bag in front of him.

"I think I'm missing a things - a few stim packs and a water bottle," said Sarah.

"I have everything," Hunter said, exhaling in relief.

Sarah bit her lip, realising they had limited time of daylight left.

"What's up?" asked Hunter taking notice.

"It's going to be night soon, should we set up camp of look for a settlement?" She asked.

Six paused, scanning around them. There wasn't a sign of a settlement any where. Normally back in the Mojave he could see the glow of light that beamed off of most of the settlements, he would follow the largest back to his home - New Vegas.

"Need to probably make that choice sooner rather then later, it's getting dark pretty quick," Hunter said.

Six nodded, "We do."

Sarah swung her rifle around, nodding to Six. Six got the message and began to slouch over to Hunter who was approaching a old shop front. Hunter paused by the door, taking a step back and raising his carbine.

"What can we aspect, Six?" He asked, pointing to the with his gun's barrel.

"Dunno - in Vegas maybe a few ghouls, raiders maybe..."

"Oh, Super mutants in DC!" Sarah chimed, smile appearing.

"Don't ask, I'll explain later," Six said, turning to Hunter.

"I wasn't..."

"Hunter," Sarah interrupted, pushing past Hunter, "you're a fish outta water, it's going to happen."

Hunter followed in, grumbling beneath his breath. A practice he had admittedly grown and more addictive. Six flicked on his helmets night vision, he saw an empty cafe. Lucky he thought. Sarah switched on her pipboy's light and blinded Six.

"Shit!" Six yelled, pulling his arm in front of his face.

Sarah noticed, reaching a hand out, exclaiming, "Sorry, I'm to use to working alone."

Six slapped her hand away, "It's fine really I understand!"

"Fish outta water, huh?" Hunter teased walking past the two.

He leaned against a old table, laying his pack against the tables leg.

"Nice enough place," Said Six stumbling around with his hands flayed out.

He collided into the table, Hunter caught him in his fall. Six decided to sit down then and there. Hunter flipped the table onto its side, and rolled it over to the door. It leaned it against the door and let it rest, effectively sealing them in. Six unevenly stood up, stumbling against the wall. He clutched his helmet covered head. If he didn't have the helmet he would be rubbing his eyes.

"You're sure you gona be fine?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, it's just a little blind right now," Six said, "hard to keep balance with no sight."

"Eh, boot camp gets you used to it," Hunter said going over to his gear.

Sarah sat down, leaning her rifle against the wall behind her. She sat cross legged, leaning in towards Hunter and Six. Six finally got his sense of sight back and walked over behind Sarah, laying his rugged and weathered .50 cal beside her jury rigged hunting rifle. He sat down opposite to Sarah, nodding her way. She smiled.

"Waiting on you Hunter," said Sarah, "gun by the door, come on!"

Hunter hurried over hastily laying his clean metal bull pup between the two weathered rifles. Three guns had a heavy contrast between them. One heavy, lovingly maintained with the best scope the Mojave could offer it. Sarah's hunting rifle, tapped together, lighter then standard and re-chambered for a larger round. Lastly Hunter's trusty battle carbine, bull pup and a century younger then the two either side of then.

The three all noticed it, smiled and realised they were with people they could trust with there lives.


End file.
